I Don't Love her, and that's Final!
by brewcha
Summary: Hong Kong doesn't love her. ...Or does he? -- OC SingaporexHong Kong - In no relation with 'Majulah Singapura' -


**A/N: **LONGEST. ONESHOT. EVARRRRRRRRR.

I can't help but do this. I don't know what overcame me to write something Singapore(OC)xHongKong.

---

Hong Kong stared at his panda bear. He glanced at the walls that surrounded him. China never had so many walls enclosing space. He glanced at his clothes. China never had him wear these weird clothes.

It had been a long time since he became a British Colony, but he still couldn't get used to it. His English improved a lot, of course, and he still could not forget the fact that every time he stared at his reflection, his eyebrows looked a whole not different.

However, despite the absurd things of England, he'd made friends too. America and Canada were brothers who were different in so many ways it wasn't even funny. Okay, maybe it was.

America was loud, annoying, stubborn, with no sense of honour in any way (okay, maybe he did, but Hong Kong didn't think he saw any, and he never showed it) and likes to claim he is the best (or hero, in this case.)

As for Canada, he was quiet, all-smiles, calm and sometimes went by unnoticed. He also liked to carry around his pet polar bear, which never seemed to remember who his owner was. He and America only visits as they aren't colonies.

There was the small boy that liked to pester England, but Hong Kong rarely ever saw him anyways. He kept claiming he was a nation.

There was Malaya, who was always bullied by America. He was calm and intelligent. He was caring but could be angered easily. Malaya sometimes pick the right subject to use when speaking with England, usually stuff like politics and all the kind of stuff Hong Kong sometimes doesn't understand.

India was Malaya's elder sister, and was cheerful and really liked to joke a lot. She was clever, though, and is also good at conversations. Her skin was strangely darker than Malaya, and her English was heavily accented. She was pretty grown-up, so she only appeared in England's house quite occasionally.

Then there was Singapore. Youngest among all of them, besides the pestering little boy than Hong Kong can't seem to remember the name of. She was really carefree and easygoing, pretty laid-back at times too. She also sometimes showed a mixture of the personalities of America and England as well.

She was also the youngest sister of India and Malaya – they have other siblings as well. But Hong Kong had to admit, she looked very different from them. Her skin was a little brighter, her eyes and hair was dark brown, which reminded Hong Kong of his own siblings. He sometimes wondered if she was partly Chinese.

Whenever there were some quarrels, like maybe between America and England, America and Malaya, and such, she would always try to calm them down, but once in a while in vain.

At first, when Hong Kong first met her, she didn't really pay much attention to him. She just kept to herself or the others, but as time slowly went on, she started warming up to Hong Kong, and she was sometimes the one he'd turn to when he needed some small help.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong looked up. Singapore looked down at him, half-smiling. She had grown taller over the years, though she was the shortest amongst everyone.

"Just...thinking," Hong Kong mumbled, turning back to his panda bear.

"You definitely look melancholic," Singapore shrugged.

Hong Kong just nodded. Singapore walked away.

Hong Kong just sat there, staring at the shiny black eyes of his panda bear. Suddenly, there was a small weight on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a lion doll right in his face.

Startled, Hong Kong leaped back and bumped his head painfully into the wall.

"Sorry!" Rubbing the back of his head, Hong Kong looked up to see Singapore holding the fluffy lion doll in her hands and looking quite sheepish. "Sorry, it was on purpose, I swear."

Holding out her hand, Singapore had an embarrassed and apologetic smile on her face. Hong Kong accepted it without a word and got up. "Sorry, you okay?" She asked.

Hong Kong nodded. Singapore blinked then lifted her lion doll. "I just didn't know you had a panda bear. So I'd thought I'd show you my lion."

Hong Kong glanced at the sewn-face of her lion. It was made of old fabric and shaggy fake-fur. It wasn't the kind you see in shops, but it did look like a lion.

"Big Sister Philippine is very good with handicrafts, and she made this for me before I met England," She said.

Hong Kong nodded.

Singapore tilted her head to the side, searching Hong Kong's face for some sort of expression. Then she said, "How about do some reading then?"

"Okay."

As Singapore pulled Hong Kong away to find a book, she said, "You're really quiet, Hong Kong. You really should speak more."

. . .

"I have to go to Singapore, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong looked up at England, who had a grim look in his eyes. Hong Kong understood what he meant. "I will be fine; Canada is here with me."

To put it simply, the Second World War was happening and Hong Kong was being invaded by Japan. And Singapore was being invaded as well at the same time. Hong Kong knew her elder siblings Malaya and India were protecting her, and Australia, who was a neighbour of Malaya's twin brother Indonesia. However, compared to the situation in Hong Kong, Hong Kong figured Singapore's situation could be a whole lost worse.

Though Hong Kong didn't know why, he kept hoping Singapore would be fine. _Be safe._

. . .

"Over here!" Hong Kong looked up at the sound of America's voice. He had been talking quietly with England for a while on a bench of the hospital garden.

Hong Kong saw a frail figure beside America, and he was stunned to see that the figure was Singapore.

She looked smaller than usual, her body thin. Her hair had grown, but it looked like she had had it cut short till her shoulders. To Hong Kong's horror, bandages wrapped her forehead and her left eye. Small patches of bandages covered her here and there, but she definitely received bad treatment before to get a bad eye injury.

"...She's fine, stop worrying!" America was saying in annoyance. "Her eye is going to recover with the proper treatment, and the rest of her injuries are small. In a few days she'll be perfectly normal again!"

"I hope you're right," England growled lowly.

"Sheesh, you worry too much," America rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if you want to go speak to the doctor, come with me."

England nodded. He turned to Singapore and Hong Kong. "You two wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he left, led by America.

There were several minutes of silence as Singapore sat beside Hong Kong, her other eye strangely distant and her expression dull.

"Singapore?"

"..." Singapore took a few seconds to respond. When she did, she have to turn her whole face towards him, obviously because she had to use one side of her face to look at him.

"Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine."

"..."

"..."

"How long did you held out?" Hong Kong meant how long did she manage to resist before Japan's full control over her.

"A few days...a week maybe...I can't remember..." Singapore said. She didn't ask Hong Kong how long did he held out.

As Hong Kong decided to fall silent, he heard Singapore mutter under her breath. "He said he wouldn't surrender...but...but he did...I thought...he wouldn't...that he was strong and powerful..."

"What are you talking about?"

"..." Singapore didn't reply, but Hong Kong could tell what she was thinking.

"China used to say it isn't worth anything to dwell in the past," Hong Kong said quietly. "So you shouldn't either. It's done. It's worth forgetting."

Singapore just shook her head and hung her head.

Hong Kong stared at her. He wanted to somehow comfort her, but he didn't know how, or whether he should or not.

. . .

Hong Kong watched as China ran after Korea in frustration, Taiwan giggling at their stupidity and Japan vainly trying to stop them from making a big mess out of themselves. How has it been since they actually communicated each other so peacefully? Well, it wasn't worth anything to dwell in the past, so it's good that they are one happy family again.

Hong Kong turned away and stared out at the sky. The sky was so blue. It wasn't as blue as this back at his place. It was unusually gray and hazy; result of air pollution perhaps. Lots of people often get sick whenever they go there, and Hong Kong felt a little guilty. He heard that the skies in Singapore was a lot bluer, though there were occasional hazes, and that the trees there was green and many.

_Singapore. _Years after the end of the Second World War, she had been occupied with thoughts beside the happy, carefree and joyful ones she used to think long long time ago. She kept talking about independence, and she even once got into a big argument with England. She stopped spending time with Hong Kong and the others, and was always away at her own house. Malaya obviously knew every single thing that was up with her, though India didn't know much of it since her house was really far away and she rarely came to England's.

Hong Kong somehow knew she wanted independence was because of England's surrender to Japan back then. Hong Kong could tell she admired England when she was younger, and that she believed everything in him, and depended on him on probably everything. She obviously couldn't believe it when England told her about the surrender, and left her in the cold hands of Japan.

A long time passed and Singapore never came back to England's house, and it was a matter of time before Hong Kong could digest the news that she had finally gained full independence from him.

Hong Kong couldn't believe it, of course. She had left. The house was left in utter silence when she left. Even Malaya left. When he went to visit his siblings a few days after that, he got the news that Singapore and Malaya had merged.

He couldn't believe _that _either. Was it just him, or did he feel _jealous? _No. He didn't. He didn't. Besides, Singapore had gained independence, and her merging with her elder brother was of no surprise at all.

Hong Kong shook his head. Although he, and England, was a bit shocked by this news, the merging didn't quite work out. Apparently Singapore's other elder brother, Malaya's – and he changed his name to Malaysia afterwards – twin brother, Indonesia, was trying to provoke Malaysia against the Chinese in Singapore's country. And riots happened. Malaysia's superiors got so angry with the riots that they expelled Singapore from their country.

And thus Singapore began to fill her place into the world. In a matter of time, her place had became a very popular and well-known place. She changed as well. She began wearing formal military-like clothing instead of her navy-blue pinafore dress and long-sleeved blouse. She wore a simple shirt and pair of trousers for casual clothing. Singapore also wore an oval-shaped flat locket wherever she went – it had a picture of the Merlion on it.

"You look quite thoughtful, Hong Kong," Hong Kong looked up to meet the calm and deep gaze of his elder brother Japan.

"Mhm..."

"What about?" Japan sat down beside him.

"...Singapore."

"Singapore?" Japan looked surprised. "Why?"

"..." Hong Kong didn't know what to say. He didn't think he knew the reason why he was thinking about her in the first place.

"I see," Japan smiled knowingly. "I think I get it."

"Get what?" Korea suddenly jumped up from behind Hong Kong. Apparently he had overheard. "Get what, Japan? Hong Kong?"

"Hong Kong is in love."

Hong Kong jerked his head up indignantly. He didn't say that! But even if it _seemed _like it was, Japan didn't need to say it!

Korea was obviously interested and curious. His eyes widened and shone with delight and excitement, and his grin grew wider than ever. He began shaking Hong Kong. "What? Who who who who who is it?"

"No one!" Hong Kong protested. "I'm not in love!"

"What are you saying, Hong Kong?" Taiwan came over to them, smiling as if she kind of got what was happening.

Korea jumped up and whispered loudly into Taiwan's ear. Taiwan's expression changed from curiousity to amusement. "What? Am I hearing right? Hong Kong is in love?"

Japan smiled while Korea nodded vigorously.

To Hong Kong's despair, China overheard that statement and instantly came over to them. "Hm? What are you talking about, aru?"

"Korea says that Japan says that Hong Kong is in love." Taiwan told him, giggling.

China widened his eyes in surprise. Then he glanced at Korea, then at Japan, and then at Hong Kong. "...Is that true, Hong Kong?"

"No it isn't! It's not true!" Hong Kong told him.

China tilted his head to one side. "Who is it, aru?"

"Nobody!"

Japan smiled. "Singapore."

"_OH MY GOD!" _Korea began laughing insanely. Taiwan laughed too. Even Japan had to cover his mouth. They had met Singapore before in good terms, especially since Singapore began her official independence.

China looked amused as well. He too met Singapore before, and quite often. "Really, aru? She's quite pretty, aru, if you don't mind my saying. I'm not surprised you like her, aru." He said, forcing himself not to laugh out loud at the the increasingly reddening face of Hong Kong.

"I don't." Hong Kong muttered, turning his back onto them and covering his face with his panda bear.

"At least she's not some European country like that England, aru," China said, nodding. "She is half-Chinese, I'm sure she is, aru, so she is perfect, aru."

"Yeah, but I'm not in...in...in..."

"In love with her." Korea finished for him, and started laughing again, but this time not as loud.

Hong Kong grunted. He didn't want to admit it.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Taiwan, recovering from her laughing fit, went to answer it. There was some murmuring, and Taiwan came hurrying back, her mouth shut tightly as if she was trying to force herself from laughing.

"Who is it, aru?" China asked.

"It's...It's..." Taiwan took a deep breath to calm herself down from her laughter. "Singapore."

"Just in time, little brother!" Korea patted Hong Kong hard on his back. "You can tell her how you feel!"

"Shhhhhh!" Hong Kong snapped, feeling strangely annoyed. "Don't be so loud!"

"Ah _hah! _So you _do _like her!"

"Keep quiet, aru," China scolded. "Even so, she's our guest. She's not here for your teasing, Korea, aru. Anyway, you lot keep quiet while I go see what she wants to talk about, aru." With that, he turned away and left.

Hong Kong hunched over his knees, his arms around his panda bear. Ignoring the teasing he was received and his interfering emotions, he realized it had been a long time since he heard from Singapore. _I wonder what she's here for._

"Ah, so you're just here for a friendly visit, aru. Well, you're welcome, aru!" Hong Kong suddenly heard his elder brother say.

Japan and Taiwan rose to greet the person who entered, while Korea continued to poke Hong Kong, though he did get up and greet her when Taiwan kicked him.

"Hong Kong, get up," Taiwan whispered.

"Hong Kong, it's been a while."

Hong Kong steadily got to his feet and turned to the newcomer. He nodded to her. "Long time no see, Singapore." He fought to keep his voice steady.

"Has something happened?" Singapore must've noticed his red face, and the expressions on China, Taiwan, Korea and Japan. She looked understandably confused and curious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, aru," China smiled. "Would you like some tea, aru?"

"Of course."

Taiwan immediately went to brew some tea, and Hong Kong watched as Singapore and China talked about stuff that he himself didn't quite get. It was amazing how someone that grew up with him and was much younger than him could actually understand and do these kind of things. Japan gradually joined in the conversation as well, and Hong Kong was even more impressed at how she addressed him as well as China at the same time.

"Oooooh, Hong Kong, you're staring," Korea nudged Hong Kong.

"Shut up," Hong Kong muttered. "Why can't I stare?"

"Maybe it's because you're-"

Thankfully for Hong Kong, Taiwan came in with the tea, and Singapore looked up and said something to Taiwan, who replied cheerily. The two females were getting along well with each other as well.

"And Korea? How have you been?" Singapore asked.

"Very good, da ze!" Korea replied.

"And-"

"I'm fine." Hong Kong ducked his head in embarrassment when Singapore tilted her head sideways a little. Hong Kong's siblings chuckled in amusement, and he forced a glare at them to silence them.

"And have your siblings been doing well?" Japan decided to ask.

"They are okay," Singapore nodded. "Indonesia and Malaysia still liked to quarrel a bit, but they are fine at times. India is becoming richer. Philippine herself is fine." She no longer addressed her siblings with big-brother this or big-sister that.

"That's nice," Taiwan commented.

"So, Singapore, what we were talking about..." China went on conversing with Singapore, while Hong Kong hastily excused himself and left the room.

In a few seconds, Taiwan, Korea and Japan had followed him.

"Hong Kong, you're nervous, da ze!" Korea teased.

"I've never seen your face so red before, Hong Kong!" Taiwan said, her hands on her cheeks to emphasize her point.

"I wonder how she will react when she finds out," Japan said, smiling just at the thought of it.

"She won't," Hong Kong muttered. "Because I don't love her."

"Says you with the red face," Korea coughed.

"I just...er...care about her, it's different!"

"Isn't that kind of the same?" Taiwan tilted her head to the side.

"It is." Japan said.

"Aaaagh, you're so annoying," Hong Kong grumbled, shouldering past them and running to another room where they would leave them alone.

There, he crouched down and buried his face in his hands. _I don't love her. And that's final!_

_---_

**A/N: **I suck a lot at romance D:

I think their personalities might not be captured properly, and my history sux so don't mention anything 'bout history, 'kay?

Review~


End file.
